365 days
by NeedMoreBade
Summary: "What are you trying to say Jade?" Beck asked, sensing that she was getting at something.   "Well it might be a possibility that he has a crush on me." Jade said quietly.   Beck slammed down on the breaks while simultaneously yelling, "WHAT THE HELL?"
1. Chapter 1

The Friday night concert had just finished and Beck and Jade walked hand in hand beck to Beck's truck. As they both buckled themselves in Beck couldn't help but turn to look at his girlfriend and admire her. She really was the most amazing person he had ever met and he was so lucky to have her.

"What are you thinking about gorgeous?" he asked her with a little grin on his face.

"Andre."

"WHAT?" Beck yelled. Figures, he was just thinking about how wonderful she was and she was thinking about another guy.

"Relax babe." Jade said with her trademark smirk. "It's just he's been acting wonky again and we both know that means he's hiding something.

To be honest Beck had noticed Andre's wonky behaviour, epically around Jade, but after pondering it for a few minutes he was pretty sure he had worked out what was going on.

"Oh yer, well I think I know why."

Jade just raised an eyebrow.

"It's because he's scared of you still."

It was Jade's turn to yell, "WHAT?"

"Yer he told me a few days ago. He must be worried that you might not like the song he wrote that you sung or something."

"No, I wrote the chorus to that song so he knows I like it. It's not that, besides he wasn't even that scared of me when we were working on it together.

"What do you think it is?" Beck asked as he started up the truck.

"I don't really know for sure. I mean didn't you feel like he was staring at us the whole performance, and after I hugged him he gave me this weird look."

"What are you trying to say Jade?" Beck asked, sensing that she was getting at something.

"Well it might be a possibility that he may have a crush on me." Jade said quietly.

Beck slammed down on the breaks while simultaneously yelling, "WHAT THE HELL?"

"No Jade, no fricken way would my best friend be in love with my girlfriend. No way, end of discussion, the end."

"I'm just saying it's a possibility, don't freak out on me." Yelled Jade

Once Beck had regained a regular breathing pattern he started up the truck and continued driving.

"Jade, let's not even think about that ok." He said with a nervous chuckle.

"Fine whatever you say."

**(Next day)**

Beck was woken to the ringing on his Pear Phone at 9:30 in the morning. Groaning he reached out and grabbed his phone.

Beck: Hello

Andre: Hey man, you sound like crap

Beck: Yer sorry, I just woke up. I'm still pretty tired after last night, I stayed late with Jade.

Andre: Oh, yer, cool, ummm, you have fun last night?

Beck: You have no idea, God I love her.

Andre: ...

Beck: You still there?

Andre: Yer anyway I was wondering if you wanted to come over today?

Beck: Sure thing, I'll be there in 10.

**(20 minutes later. Beck's POV)**

I was a bit worried to see Andre to be honest, I kept replaying what Jade had said in my head. What happens if she's right? I'm sure she's not but there's always the slight chance. Alright I'm just going to push what she said to the back of my mind. I rang Andre's doorbell and a few seconds later Andre himself opened up. As we walked up the stairs to his bedroom laughing and joking about the performances last night, I couldn't help but notice a guilty look in Andre's eyes.

"Are you ok man?" I asked a bit concerned.

"Yer, I'm fine, I'm awesome. I-I gotta go take a waz. Be right back." He said quickly and raced out the door.

I got up to go follow him and make sure he was alright when my foot accidently knocked over the small bin next to Andre's bed. I bent down to replace all the trash that had fallen out when I held up a piece of paper that said, "365 days, written for Jade West!" No, no way in hell could this be what I thought it was. I scanned over the lyrics, "I will try 365 days, 365 ways to get to you, to get to you, you, you, you Jade."

"Beck?"

I turned to see Andre watching me with a confused expression. I had never felt this anger before, my fists were clenched and my expression fierce.

"What the fuck is this Andre?" I said the clenched teeth.

"Man, look it's not what you think..."

"Not what I think, so you're telling me that this isn't a love song for my girlfriend?" I yelled. I was so close to punching him in the face.

"Well, it-it is but look I-I" Andre started babbling, but I was done with his shit.

"Piss off, I'm leaving, you son of a bitch. I can't believe I thought you were my best friend."

"I don't like Jade!" Andre franticly yelled. "Please just let me explain."

"You have 10 minutes" I said sitting down on his bed while glaring at him.

"Look you see the other night when we were working on my song together, she started singing the chorus, and she sounded...so beautiful, and she looked so peaceful. I-I just couldn't help it. It's like she transformed in front of my eyes. I saw this other side to her. She was just being so friendly and sweet that night, I couldn't help but fall in love with her."

At those words I let out a growl.

"No wait, listen. So then I was freaking out and I went to Tori for help because I knew that I couldn't love her, and even if I did I wasn't going to move in on a friend's girl. And Tori tried to help me fall out of love with her but it wasn't working and I was becoming more wonky by the day. So then Tori suggested I sing the song I wrote for her, the song that you found, and I did and it got rid of the wonk, and then this hot chick came up to me, and let's just say I forgot all about Jade. I don't like her like that anymore, I swear!"

I looked at him suspiciously, but I could tell he was telling the truth.

"Ok man, I understand, I'm sorry I got so mad. To be honest I'm glad you got to see the other side to Jade, the nicer side."

"So am I Beck. I guess I finally saw what you see in her."

"Yer I guess you did." I said with a small smile. "Just warning you though, if you ever fall for my girlfriend again I'm gonna punch you in the face." I warned.

"Gathered that much." He laughed. 

**R&R please! Xxx **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone, I'm sorry that I haven't posted up another story in quite a while but I've had a lot going on at home and haven't had any spare time. I will be posting more stories this week though so make sure you read them.**

**Beck**: Jade pick up the phone.

**Beck**: Are you still ignoring me?

**Beck**: I already apologised for spilling your coffee.

**Beck**: Babe, this is important.

**Beck**: I'm bankrupt...

**Beck**: I'm moving back to Canada...

**Beck**: Tori is coming over...

**Jade**: WHAT? To hell she is.

**Beck**: Sorry, I was kidding but I needed to get your attention.

**Jade**: Screw you

**Beck**: Maybe later but first I need to tell you something important.

**Jade**: If it's so important why are you doing it over the phone?

**Beck**: Fine, wanna come over?

**Jade**: Not really. But I want to get away from my mum and bro so I guess I'll see you in 5.

**(Later at Beck's house. Beck's POV)**

I was pacing back and forth in my RV**, **practising different ways to tell my girlfriend that Andre USED to be in love with her.

"Hey Jade, you're really beautiful and apparently Andre thinks so too, Actually it's quite a funny story. Apparently he's had a crush on you for the last few days but don't worry, after singing you a love song he wrote he's gotten over his wonk so everything's back to normal now. We can just pretend that this never happened and nothing will be awkward between the three of us, right?"

Oh God, who was I kidding? Things were gonna be super weird now. And to be honest I'm really worried about how Jade will react to all this. You never know with her. She might be furious and wants to kill him, or even worse, she might be thrilled and leave me for him.

"She wouldn't do that would she?" I said to myself, "She loves me right? But what happens if..."

"Please Beck, if you're going to start talking to yourself like a crazy person I'm going to leave."

I whipped around to see my dark girlfriend staring at me with a mixed expression of amusement and shock.

"Jade, hey. How long have you been there?"

"I didn't come here to be interrogated. What did you have to tell me?"

"Umm maybe you should sit down before I tell you."

"This had better be good Oliver. I swear if this is like last time and the big news was that your fish died..."

"Hey, that fish was special. And I didn't make such a big deal about it."

"You wanted to hold a funeral for it."

"Cat thought it was a good idea. Look we're getting off topic. What I needed to tell you was that... how do I say this? ... Ok, now don't get mad babe but Andre... well he kind of had a crush on you."

As soon as I stopped speaking I flinched and threw my hands up to protect my face, just in case she took her anger out on me. But when no fist made contact with my body I lowered my arms and looked at my girlfriend's expression. To my shock and horror, a large grin was beginning to grow on her face.

"TOLD YOU SO!" she cried out triumphantly.

"Jade, did you hear what I just said?" I asked her in disbelief, but she was too distracted in doing a mini victory dance to answer me.

"WOO, I told you. Didn't I tell you, but you were too busy moaning around in denial to listen. And now look what's happened, I WAS RIGHT AND YOU WERE WRONG!"

"Jade stop dancing and act sensible. This is serious, we need to talk about this."

When did I become the mature one in the relationship? It was always Jade telling me to grow up, not the other way around.

"I knew it. Didn't I Beck? Admit it, I was right as usual!"

"Who cares if you were right, aren't you angry about all this?"

"No." She said while plopping herself back down on my bed.

"But-but he wrote you a love song. Doesn't that make you mad?"

"Actually you're right, I am mad... with you. How come you haven't ever written me a song? This incident has really opened my eyes, maybe I should leave you for him."

"Jade this is not the right time to be joking."

"Who says I'm joking? Andre has never spilt my coffee." She said accusingly, but she still had a slight grin on her face so I know she wasn't serious.

"I already said sorry about that." I muttered as I sat down next to her and pulled her into my arms.

"I know, I'm just teasing you."

Sighing, I kissed the top of her head and asked her, "Will you ever leave me for him, even if he did still love you?"

"No never. I couldn't care less who has a crush on me, I already have you don't I?"

"Yep, forever and ever" I smiled contently while squeezing her tighter.

"Hey Beck, you wanna know what I really love?"

"What?"

"Coffee, and you spilt mine so hurry up and make me some more."

"Love you too babe, love you too."

**Hey guys so once again, please R&R and tell me what you think. This is the end of 365 days because I don't want to make it a series (actually like Bade babysits it was meant to be a one-shot but after receiving messages to continue it I have.) and remember, I'd love some ideas for other stories. :D **


End file.
